koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shin
Shin (シン) is one of the first major antagonists in the series and a boss in Legendary Mode in Hokuto Musou. He is playable in the game's original mode. He is among the Nanto warriors who is born under a star, his star being the "Martyr Star". His star dictates that he will throw away everything that he has for love. He is Kenshiro's best friend and rival during their training days. However, Shin has always loved Yuria and is disheartened that he could never win her affections. Sweet-talked by Jagi to use evil means for his desires, Shin abandons his respective mannerisms and attacks the couple with a biker gang. He wounds Kenshiro and forces Yuria to say that she loves him. With each moment she hesitates, he stabs his finger through Kenshiro's chest to see how many pokes it will take for his friend to die. By the time she yells a strained confession, he has stabbed into Kenshiro's chest seven times, which creates Kenshiro's trademark Ursa Major shaped scar. Determined to make a land for him and Yuria, he creates the tyrannical Southern Cross and calls himself King. Replacing Yuria's absence with a life-like doll, he challenges Kenshiro to settle their differences atop his tall skyscraper in Southern Cross. Losing against his friend, he reveals that he could never win Yuria's heart and that she committed suicide before Kenshiro arrived. Refusing to die by his rival's techniques, he decides to end his life by hopping off the ledge of his building. To respect his friend for loving the same woman, Kenshiro buries Shin in a grave. Although he says that Yuria had died to Kenshiro, Shin is actually one of the individuals responsible for her survival. He allowed the Nanto Goshasei to take her away so she could later become the Nanto General. Illusionary Mode Seeking to gain power so he can also protect Yuria, Shin searches for her whereabouts. As he travels, he also hears that Kenshiro, Jyuza, and Mamiya are also looking for her. Wanting to keep her to himself, he defeats the last two of the trio. When he hears of Yuria's wish of a peaceful world without conflict from Jyuza, Shin believes that he should raise an army to make her dream a reality. He faces the likes of the Fang Clan, the Zeed gang, Shuu's resistance, and other factions to make himself strong enough to handle Raoh's forces. Shin becomes selectable in Illusion Mode after Kenshiro defeats him in Legendary Mode. Fighting Style In the original release of the manga, Nanto Seiken was an umbrella term for the school and its inherited techniques. As the manga advanced, Shin's style was later renamed Nanto Koshūken (South Dipper Lone Eagle Fist). His style utilizes his hands and legs to perform various stabbing techniques. He can emit enough force from his fingertips and legs to break concrete. Techniques *''Nanto Gokuto Ken'' (South Dipper Hell Slaughter Fist) - A leaping attack that cuts through his opponent's tendons. In the series, Shin uses a tamer version of the move to weaken Kenshiro and create the seven starred scar on Kenshiro's chest. *''Nanto Senshi Kanshu'' (South Dipper Thousand Torn Piercing Fist) - an original move created for the game. Shin pierces his opponents so quick that the eye cannot catch his movements. *''Shin Youshou Ha'' (True Eagle Floating Destruction) - Shin's Legendary Technique and a game original technique. Spreading his arms apart and forming his body in the shape of a cross, Shin becomes aerial as he radiates a golden aura. Nearby enemies are slaughtered by the rays. Gallery Shin-2.jpg|Alternate render for Illusionary Mode Category:Fist of the North Star Characters